Hoenn Adventures
by crazytomboy1
Summary: This is Shina coming from her own Pokémon kick, obviously! I'm a nutcase by doing this, but don't flame unless you e-mail a full list of the Jap. Pokémon names to me, ok?
1. May's Intro

**Hoenn Adventures**

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: I didn't make any of the Pokémon games, that respect goes to the GAME FREAK team from Nintendo.  However, crazytomboy1 (that's me, Shina) does own the strange trainer Amara (who happens to lie about some things on an occasional basis).  PG-13 for the language sometimes.  Sorry about the wait, now here's the fic!  Oh, I love playing games like this one!  May's pov chapters feature the Ruby game, Brendan's pov chapters feature the Sapphire game, and Amara's pov chapters feature the familiar antics of Team Rocket for old school fans.

(Shina) As Prof. Birch says: 'Let your journey unfold', or something like that...I'm using English Pokémon names, although the nicknames are reflective on how I act and play.  Note: Game spoilers!

_______________________________________________________________________

**May'**s Intro****

Author's Narration: The girl May was watching a show in the moving van, while on her way to the Hoenn region.  She has brown hair, loose and short with long bangs, with a bag around her waist.  She has blue eyes, red is her favorite color, and she was wearing an outfit with a little black.  Even her shoes are mainly red!

            There was a Professor by the name of Birch explaining the wide world of Pokémon to all the new trainers out there.  Afterwards, there were a few trainer battles.  _I can't wait to get my own Pokémon!  I bet traveling all around Hoenn will be exciting.  The truck slowly stopped, and a Machoke opened the back doors.  I pulled on my white gloves with black fingers and cuffs, as I always have done when I'm nervous and jumped down._

            I got out and was greeted by my Mom.  "May, we're here, honey!  It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck.  Well, this is Littleroot Town.  How do you like it?  This is our new home!"

            "Mom, it looks different from Johto..."  _It's a bit nice, but why isn't there a Pokémon Center here?_

            She went on.  "It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?  And, you get your own room, May!  Let's go inside."

            Inside our house, I was looking around and had only one thing to say, when I had found my voice.  "WOW!  This is our house?"

            "See, May?  Isn't it nice in here, too?  The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after.  This is so convenient!  May, your room is upstairs.  Go check it out, dear!"  Mom would most likely turn around and say one last thing before leaving me to see my room.  "Oh, Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here.  Don't forget to set it!"

            "Okay Mom."  I had a big grin on, daydreaming already.  _Which Pokémon will I get?  __Now to set the clock like Mom asked me to.  What time is it again?  Oh yeah, it's 9:00 AM._

            Mom came into my room, smiling at me.  "May, how do you like your new room?"

            I smiled weakly at her.  "It's not like the old home, that's new!"

            "Good!  Everything's put away neatly!  They finished moving everything in downstairs, too.  Pokémon movers are **_so_ convenient!  Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk."**

            _Once again, she tells me obvious stuff, Dad does that too.  I'm growing up into a big girl, but they are there for me at hard times._  I flipped the notebook open and read the 2 adventure notes.  After that, I checked the PC right next to it and withdrew a Potion, an item Prof. Birch explained on the show.  It heals a Pokémon's Health Points (HP) by 20.  _Why hasn't Mom checked on me again?  I'll go downstairs and find out!_

            She was by the TV, watching an interview.  "Oh!  May, May!  Quick!  Come quickly!"  I ran over there to see the TV.  "Look!  It's Petalburg Gym!  Maybe Dad will be on!"

            A purple-haired woman was wrapping up a report; she had a Poké Ball on her waist to show that she was a trainer interviewer.  "...We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym."  Then, another show started up.

            "Oh...It's over.  I think Dad was on, but we missed him.  Too bad."  Her face lit up again.  "Oh, yes.  One of Dad's friends lives in this town.  Prof. Birch is his name."

            I stopped and smiled at the mention of the Pokémon expert's name.  _Dad knows **the Prof. Birch?!  So cool!**_

            "He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself.  See you, honey!"

            On my way there, I saw the town's residents and talked to them, and then walked over to the other house.  A lady saw me, and ran up.  "Oh, hello.  And you are?"

            "Um, I'm May.  Nice to meet you!"  I bowed slightly to the woman, showing respect.

            The woman bowed back.  "Oh, you're May, our new next-door neighbor!  Hi!  We have a son about the same age as you.  He sure was excited about making a new friend.  He's upstairs, I think."

_            I wonder if he happens to be a trainer...I'm so nervous!_  "Who...Who are you?"

            There was a white-haired boy sitting at his desk reading a notebook, with a bag over his back, wearing black mumbling to himself.  "Items all packed, and...Hey!  You...Who are you?"

            _I asked first!_  "Um, I'm May Earth.  Glad to meet you!"

            "You moved in next door, right?  I didn't know you were a girl.  Dad, Prof. Birch, said that our new next-door neighbor is a gym leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy.  My name's Brendan Birch.  So, hi, neighbor!"

            "Hello to you too, neighbor!"  _Oh no, I'm being stiff as a board!  Break out of it, so what if his eyes are as inviting as the old swimming pool?_

            "Huh?  Hey, May, you don't have a Pokémon?  Me either, dad said to wait for the other two trainers.  But the third one isn't here yet...Would you tell me about yourself?"

            _Did he **just** say what I thought he said?  Never mind, I'll say it anyway!_  "Well, I have this of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world as a trainer."  Brendan snickered a little bit at what I had said.  "It's not funny!  I heard about you from your mom.  Brendan, I hope that we can be friends.  Oh, this is silly, isn't it?  I...I've just met you, Brendan.  Ehehe..."  _Smooth move there, May.  Why don't you be less personal?_

            "Aw, darn, I forgot...I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild Pokémon.  See you some other time, okay?"  He bolted downstairs and out the door at a moderate pace, and I trailed behind, eager to meet Prof. Birch.

            Brendan's mom said something about her husband being way too caught up in his work to greet the neighbor's kid.  "He might be at his Lab..."

            I went directly to Prof. Birch's Lab, only to bump into a green haired person who looked a bit worn out with bright green hair in a high ponytail and wearing a gray jumpsuit with a bunch of Poké Balls on it in the middle section.  "Sorry about that, I should be more aware of where I'm going!  You're the second person I've bumped into on the way here...I'm Amara Stone, and I just got to Littleroot."  Amara's bag was like a backpack, perfect for traveling, and Amara must've noticed the look I was doing.  "What's with that look?!  It's plain to see that I'm a guy, so what if you can't tell?"

            _Now that felt embarrassing!_  "I-I didn't know, I'm very sorry..."  _Oh, I forgot!  "I'm May Earth."_

            "I'm sorry that I've been rambling again.  No offense, okay?"  The other kid bolted after Brendan, to see what he was doing most likely.

            I entered the lab, a bit confused.  "Um, where might Prof. Birch be?"

            A man in a lab coat looked up at me.  "Hunh?  Prof. Birch?  The Prof.'s away on fieldwork."  I sweat dropped and looked at the man like he was crazy.  "Ergo, he isn't here.  Oh, let me explain what fieldwork is.  It is to study things in the natural environment, like fields and mountains, instead of a laboratory.  The Prof. isn't one for doing deskwork.  He's the type of person who would rather go outside and experience things than read about then here."

            I went out and went towards where Amara and Brendan went and saw Prof. Birch being chased by three Poochyena!  "H-help me!"  Amara and Brendan came running over fast.  "Hello!  You over there!  Please!  Help!  In my bag!  There's 3 Poké Balls!"  Not wasting any time, I grabbed the center ball; Brendan snatched the right one, leaving Amara to take the one on the left.  I had watched the battles with a whole lot of care in the moving van, how else could I?  "Go!  Torchic!"

            "Go!  Mudkip!"

            "Go!  Treecko!"

            "Use their attacks, help me **_please!_"  Prof. Birch was nearly up a tree as he shouted to us three.**

            I noticed that there are two attacks for Torchic, Growl and Scratch.  Two Scratches from Torchic made a wild Poochyena faint.  The other two kids around my age helped by making the other two Poochyena faint.

            "Phew...I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped.  You all saved me.  Thanks a lot!  Oh?  Hi, you must be the other two trainers!  This is not the place to chat, so come by my Pokémon Lab later, okay?"  On the walk there, Amara introduced himself to Prof. Birch, and I did the same afterwards.  "So, Amara and May, I've heard so much about you from your families."  He then included his own son in the talk.  "All of you don't have you own Pokémon yet.  But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!  Great families, great potential!  As my thanks, take the Pokémon that you used to save me with."  I smiled at the Prof., then at my two new friends.  "While you're at it, why not give your partners a nickname?"

            "Mine's going to be Yugi!"  I was smiling at the lonely Torchic, as I petted it happily.  _I love playing all sorts of games, and hope he will too!_

            "Nice name, but this Mudkip's name is going to be: Malik!"

            Amara just laughed.  "Really good names; they match the names you have!  He's Ryou, this Treeko is!"  The Treecko looked at the laughing guy and then at the other trainers with a 'why me?' look that was very modest.  "Can I tag along with you two?  I'm feeling lucky with Pokémon, but I can't find my way out of a paper bag!"  Ryou smiled at that, loving the praise he got, but flinched at the last part.

            It was very quiet on the way through Route 101 to Odale Town; I was getting into plenty more wild battles than the others did, and saying 'I'm sorry' before making the wild Pokémon faint.  "I just want to be friends with them..."

            "But self-defense doesn't mean that you hate them, and just look at your Yugi now!"  Amara was right; Yugi had grown to lv.6, 7 (at which he learned the new attack: Focus Energy), and then to lv.8!

            As we walked into Oldale town, a person wearing an apron asked us to come with her.  "I work for a Pokémon Mart, and we have useful items for you trainers.  Here, I'd like you to have this for a promotion!"  She handed out a Potion to Amara, Brendan, and then me.  "You can always find where we are in a city or town, just look for the blue roof!"

            "Where to now?  I'm eager to get some Pokémon and do sight-seeing done!"  Amara was a bit strange by contradicting himself, but he had his perks, like a warm personality to both Brendan and me.

            "Come on, let's go to Petalburg City so we can see May's dad!"  Brendan was right; I wanted to go see Dad instead of staying here.

            After taking a look at Yugi's Poké Ball, which had his stats on a little window, and a glance at the others, I piped up.  "Um, why not go to the Pokémon Center first...Yugi looks like he's going to faint, as do Malik and Ryou."

            After we had gotten our Pokémon healed, Brendan had a great idea.  "I think we should battle on Route 103, who wants to come?"

            Both Amara and I raised our hands; we were both smiling like idiots.  "I do, I do!"  I was actually starting to get used to the idea of battling wild Pokémon, and wanted to prove it!

            "Fine with me, I'll take on May and Brendan as a warm-up."  He **_did_ just crack his knuckles!**

            Amara looked too smug to my own liking, so I decided to put a damper on his ego.  "Bring it on Amara, I'll show you!"  Both Brendan and I dragged Amara off to Route 103, not wanting to hang out with a weirdo unless we could beat some manners into him!  Brendan insisted he'd take on Amara first, so I got into his face!  "Oh, come on Brendan, Amara challenged me first!"

            "Ooh, a fight between the higher levels!  I want to battle the winner!"

            Brendan sweat dropped at that comment.  "Let's do janken to see who gets to battle who they want to, then the winner goes from there."

            "That's fine with me, Brendan."  I won, not surprisingly.  "You'd better be ready to lose, Amara!  Show Ryou who's better, Yugi!"

            "Funny, that's my line...Ryou, will you be nice after the battle?  No pressure at all for you!"  Yugi easily won the battle in just 3 full turns.  "No way, you're **_really_** the gym leader's kid!"  I got ¥300 and Yugi grew to lv.9!

            "I told you so, Amara!  Now, I'll take you on, Brendan!"  I had won one battle, but I knew that it was way to early to be cocky.

            The white-haired boy beamed.  "Be careful Malik, May's a good trainer!"  Another 3 full turns, and Malik fainted, I won another ¥300 because of Yugi's skills.  My current wallet had ¥3600 in it.

            Brendan was very shocked.  "Huh, May, you're not too shabby.  Hey, let's all go back to my dad's lab to get a Pokédex."

            "But let's heal our out-cold pals first, Brendan.  Never should've lost..."  Amara was muttering the last part under his own breath, but I heard him.

            At the lab, Prof. Birch checked on our Pokémon's friendliness.  "Hmm...All of your Pokémon like you through the short time they've been with you.  I want you to have one Pokédex and 5 Poké Balls each."  Soon after we said goodbye to the Prof., my Mom had a gift for me: running shoes.

            I also noticed that Brendan and Amara had their own pairs on from before.  "Maybe you can keep up with us now!"

            "Amara, don't push your luck now, you just lost to me at Route 103 ten minutes ago."  My point hit home, seeing that Amara promptly shut up.  Brendan was chuckling at Amara, and I spoke up again.  "Please don't provoke the nice oddball, I'd hate to see you lose two times in a row.  I want to get some new friends on the road to Dad's gym!"  I was pointing to my belt, which had Yugi's Poké Ball, and the rest were empty.

            "Yeah, I think that these Pokédexes should be used well.  And the more Pokémon we have, the better our luck will be!"  Amara was eager to get going again by the look on his face.

            "Hey, there's a cutie!"  At the sight of a hardy lv.2 Zigzagoon, I told Yugi to do one Scratch, and then caught the Pokémon easily.  The Pokédex beeped and the data for Zigzagoon was added.  ~#012 Tiny Raccoon Pokémon; HT:1'04", WT: 38.6 lbs.  'Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times.  This Pokémon does so because it is very curious.  It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see.'~

            "Hey, Stripe...What are you holding?  Is that a Berry, or something else?"

            Sometimes the strange info that Amara had in his mind was useful!  "It looks like the ability that all Zigzagoon have just kicked in, you never know if its good for battle, or something else...A free Potion, somebody must've dropped it."

            "You know, Yugi's Blaze will go on if he's in the red HP wise."  Brendan also knew his way around the Pokémon world, but through textbooks only.

            A little while later, I caught a careful lv.2 Wurmple without an attack by Yugi or Stripe.  Another beep, and the data for Wurmple was added.  ~#014 Worm Pokémon; HT: 1'00", WT: 7.9 lbs.  'Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out.  This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping.'~  "Hey, why can't we stay to catch more Pokémon?  I just got started here!"

            "Let's just go to your dad's place, okay?"  The two guys were practically dragging May towards Oldale Town.

            "Oh yeah, dad wanted me to check on what Pokémon are on Route 103, I'll race you there May!"  Brendan started running a bit too quickly around and he knocked out a Wingull using Malik.  "Oh no, I wanted a Wingull!"

            I used the way I liked to battle: if the wild is in the red HP, then throw a Poké Ball!  Using those tactics, I caught the lv.2 bashful Poochyena in no time at all.  ~#010 Bite Pokémon; HT: 1'08", WT: 30.0 lbs.  'At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves.  This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted.  However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.~  "Another friend, I'll call her Ayame!"

            When we both got back Amara came out of the Mart with 4 more Poké Balls for himself.  "Hey, the guy who was sketching is done, we can go to Route 102 now!"

            "Finally, I can go show my Dad Yugi and I think he'll be proud!  Will you follow me?"  _I have new friends, both in Pokémon and trainers!_

            While leading the way, I passed by a young trainer whose ID card read 'Youngster: Calvin'.  He ran up to me, the glint of a possible battle showing in his eyes.  "If you have Pokémon with you, then you're an official Pokémon trainer!  You can't say no to my challenge!"  He sent out a lv.5 Zigzagoon, while I sent out Ayame to do battle!  Midway, I switched Pokémon wisely, and ended up with Yugi delivering the final blow!  "Argh, I lost...I should have trained mine more..."  I won ¥80, all of my other Pokémon reached lv.3 if they weren't there already, and as we went past him, Calvin called out to me.  "Listen you.  If you're strong, you should have told me before!"

            I remembered that my Pokémon were hurt pretty badly, and ran back to the Pokémon Center to take care of that problem, and then ran back to my friends.  "I'm so sorry, I don't like my friends getting hurt!"

            Much to my surprise, Amara nodded.  "My cousin feels the same way.  He's got a cool Pokémon, and I'm going to beat him in the race to be the Pokémon League!"

            We walked a little further, and I was caught off guard as another trainer ran up to me!  His ID card read 'Bug Catcher: Rick'.  "Hahah!  Our eyes met!  I'll take you on with my bug Pokémon!"  And he sent out a lv.4 Wurmple, while I sent out Stripe this time.  After that, Stripe grew to lv.4!  Rick was sending out another Wurmple at lv.4, so I stuck with him.  When Stripe reached the red bar, I switched to Felix, and quickly finished off Rick.  "Ow!  Down and out!"  I smiled after getting ¥64.

            We walked on, seeing another Youngster by the name of Allen.  "Did you just become a trainer?  We're both beginners!"  He sent out a lv.5 Poochyena, and I sent out Felix to counter.  It wasn't long before I switched to Stripe for a counterattack!  Felix grew to lv.4 as a result of the first faint, and I'm letting Ayame take care of his lv.3 Taillow, but I switched to Stripe once more to finish the job!  Stripe grew to lv.5 and learned Tail Whip, while Ayame reached lv.4.  "I called you because I thought I could beat you..."  I got 48 more ¥ because of the win.

            Nearby, I saw two Berry trees, so I picked two Oran and two Pecha Berries, and planted one of each.  "It figures, girls and flowers go together..."

            I turned around at Brendan, a little irked.  "What's so wrong about conserving nature?  Oh, we should be going to Petalburg City!"  I was a bit afraid to go towards the next trainer, when I saw a Potion and made a run for it!

            When I was heading back to the others, that's when Lass: Tiana saw me!  "I'm going to keep winning and become the best trainer.  Help me further my career!"  She sent out a lv.4 Zigzagoon, while I let Ayame take charge.  She grew to lv.5 and learned Howl.  Tiana sent out another lv.4 Zigzagoon, while I sent Felix out, and then switched to Stripe to finish the Pokémon off!  "I ended up furthering your career..."

            I got ¥64 again, I love how my own Pokémon battle!  "It's right over there, guys..."  I went to the Pokémon Center, while they were taking in the sights.  When I went over there, I was practically dragging them away from a bunch of girls who liked trainers because of Pokémon.  "This way to the gym, get ready to meet my Dad."

            Amara pulled his arm away, rubbing it slightly.  "I know that I can move on my own, thanks.  You've got a strong grip, though!"  Brendan didn't comment, but he followed after me patiently.

            "Dad, these are my friends!  Meet Amara Stone and Brendan Birch.  This is my Dad, Norman."

            "Nice to meet your friends May...Hm?"

            _'Hm' what?_

            "So you're all finished moving in?"

            _You're paying too much attention to me, and it's embarrassing!_  "Yes Dad, Mom and I are all set!"

            "I'm surprised that you didn't need a map to find your way, it must have been hard."

            Amara cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts.  "On the contrary, Mr. Earth."  What's Amara going to say now?  "May led us here without stopping, unless you count the Pokémon battles we've been through."

            "Oh, I see.  You're all with your Pokémon.  Hm, then I guess you're going to become a trainer like me, right?"

            "Yes, we plan to!"  It's weird; Amara and Brendan are a little scary sometimes.

            My Dad's straight face turned into a warm smile.  "That's great news!  I'll be looking forward to it!"

            Just then, a young, pale boy stepped in, looking out of breath and nervous.  "Um...I...I'd like to get a Pokémon, please..."

            Dad didn't look shocked for long.  "Hm?  You're...Uh...Oh, right.  You're Wally, right?"

            The sickly boy nodded.  "I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town.  I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokémon along."  If possible, Wally looked even sadder.  "But I've never caught a Pokémon before.  I don't know how..."

            Dad thought about the situation before replying.  "Hm, I see."  Dad then turned to face **_me_, of all the trainers in the room!  "May, you heard that, right?"  I nodded once.  "Go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a Pokémon.  Wally, here, I'll loan you one of my Pokémon."**

            Dad handed over a Poké Ball with a lv.7 Zigzagoon, making Wally smile brightly.  "Oh, wow!  A Pokémon!"

            "Hm, I'll give you a Poké Ball, too.  Go for it!"

            Wally looked like he was going to fall over out of joy.  "Oh, wow!  Thank you!  May...Would you really come with me?"

            "Of course I will, see you after I help Wally out everyone!"

            I walked out of the gym and we went to Route 102.  As soon as we went into the tall grass, he looked in a few directions, and then turned to me.  "May...Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?"

            I smiled warmly.  "Yes, they do, Wally.  You've got the right idea there!"

            "Ok...Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly...Whoa!" After two attacks on a lv.5 Ralts, he asked me a question.  "May, you throw a Poké Ball now, right?"

            "Yes, you do!"  I went into trainer mode, answering his questions quickly and confidently.

            "I'll do my best, then."  His face looked overjoyed, as the wild Ralts didn't make any attempt to break free of the ball.  "I did it...It's my...My Pokémon!  May, thank you!  Let's go back to the gym!"

            A short walk later, and my Dad was curious on how it went.  "So, did it work out?"

            "Thank you, yes, it did.  Here's your Pokémon back.  May, thank you for coming along with me.  You two are why I was able to catch my Pokémon.  I promise I'll take really good care of it."  Wally looked shocked all of a sudden.  "Oh!  My mom's waiting for me, so I have to go!  Bye May!"  I waved as he went out the gym doors.

            "Now..."

            I turned around fast.  "Yes, Dad?"

            "May, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advice.  Head for Rustboro City Beyond this town.  There, you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne."  I nodded, feeling great.  "After her, go on to other Pokémon gyms and defeat their leaders.  Collect Badges from them, understood?"

            "Yes, I will!"  I was funny how we all replied at the same time, I had nearly forgotten about Amara and Brendan.

            "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader too.  We'll battle one day, I'm sure.  But that's only after you become stronger.  I'll battle anyone who has four Gym Badges!"  With that, he looked out the window.  "Oh, it's late.  You should rest here for the night, May, and your friends are welcome to stay here too."  I heard Brendan yawn, so I nodded.  It's not everyday a person gets to sleep in a gym!

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Ah, I feel better after getting that off my nerves, doing a playing guide that's a rpg is understandable!

(May) How long did that take again?  I don't feel tired, but you're the author!

(Shina) I'm glad you feel that way.  Your Pokémon is **_such_** a cutie!

(May) In order to see what happens next, you'll have to r&r.  That's it for this intro, I'm sorry to say.__


	2. Brendan's Intro

**Hoenn Adventures**

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: I didn't make any of the Pokémon games, that respect goes to the GAME FREAK team from Nintendo.  However, crazytomboy1 (that's me, Shina) does own the strange trainer Amara (who happens to lie about some things on an occasional basis).  PG-13 for the language sometimes.  Sorry about the wait, now here's the fic!  Oh, I love playing games like this one!  May's pov chapters feature the Ruby game, Brendan's pov chapters feature the Sapphire game, and Amara's pov chapters feature the familiar antics of Team Rocket for old school fans.

(Shina) As Prof. Birch says: 'Let your journey unfold', or something like that...I'm using English Pokémon names, although the nicknames are reflective on how I act and play.  Note: Game spoilers!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Brendan'**s Intro****

Author's Narration: The boy Brendan was watching a show on TV in his house in Littleroot Town with his family.  He has white hair, and was seen wearing an even mix of red and black, with a little tan to balance it out.  Today, he was to become a trainer, as the two other potential trainers were to be coming as rivals!

            "Dad, I think we should both get ready for what's coming today.  So, I'll be in my room!"  I raced up the stairs after hugging Dad and watching him go off to his lab from the door and getting some breakfast from Mom.  _Okay, it's now 9:00 AM; they should be here before 9:30 AM!  I was packing my Potion into my tan knapsack then slung it over my back.  I re-read the e-mail from the Pokémon School in Rustboro City for the tenth time before putting on my tri-colored running shoes.  __Huh, is someone climbing up to my room?  I looked around and didn't see anyone.  Dad mentioned something about his friend having a kid and being a Gym Leader.  __Nope, it's just my imagination!_

            "Who...Who are you?"

            "Items all packed, and...Hey!"  _It **wasn't** my imagination!  I turned around to see a beautiful young girl about my age, with brown hair, and she was wearing mostly red.  "You...Who are you?"_

            "Um, I'm May Earth.  Glad to meet you!"

            Her smile was magically spirited, and the name Earth snapped me out of whatever planet I was on.  "You moved in next door, right?  I didn't know you were a girl.  Dad, Prof. Birch, said that our new next-door neighbor is a gym leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy.  My name's Brendan Birch.  So, hi, neighbor!"  I felt like banging my head against the desk!  _That was cornier than Mom's cornbread..._

            "Hello to you too, neighbor!"

            She looked like she had always fit in here, when I noticed one deciding factor about her.  "Huh?  Hey, May, you don't have a Pokémon?  Me either, dad said to wait for the other two trainers.  But the third one isn't here yet...Would you tell me about yourself?"  _Where are the brown paper bags?  Oh wait, they're downstairs, and I can't leave her here alone!_

            Surprisingly, she dived right into the question after hesitating for a second or two.  "Well, I have this of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world as a trainer."  I snickered; it was a cute answer, yet blunt.  "It's not funny!  I heard about you from your mom.  Brendan, I hope that we can be friends.  Oh, this is silly, isn't it?  I...I've just met you, Brendan.  Ehehe..."

            _She's blushing?  Then why am **I feeling weird too?  Crap...**_  "Aw, darn, I forgot...I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild Pokémon.  See you some other time, okay?"  Without another thought, I ran downstairs to get out the door, only to bump into a person wearing a gray jumpsuit with lots of Poké Balls in the middle of the outfit, and this rugged backpack on.  "Ouch...Oh, I'm sorry!"

            "Are you ok?  I'm Brendan Birch, by the way.  Who are you?"

            The green-haired trainer-to-be smiled.  "I'm Amara Stone, a girl who just happens to be looking for your dad.  If you're in a hurry, I'm not holding you back!"

            "Right!  Lab, see you later Amara!"  _There was nothing to fear from that girl, outside of the fact I'd be over-run by the whole friendship idea._  I bolted for the lab, and found out Dad wasn't in the main area, so I looked in the back room, and found nothing but books.  _Fieldwork again, without me?!  "Come to think of it, I should check Route 101..."  I walked into the main lab again, to hear Amara behind me._

            "Oh, thanks for narrowing down the area I have to search in!"  She was snickering at me!

            The lab assistant looked up at us.  "If you don't mind me interrupting this picturesque fluff, but who screamed?"

            I looked at Amara, and she had on a shocked face.  "Dad!"

            "The Professor!"  It was weird the way our shouts connected, but we had **_no_** time to lose as I half-dragged her to Route 101.

            We must have passed by May by the time we got there.  We can see my Dad being chased around by three Poochyena, running like mad!  "H-help me!  Hello!  You over there!  Please!  Help!  In my bag!  There's 3 Poké Balls!"  I saw as May took the center ball, so I took the one on the right.  It just felt funny seeing that Amara didn't have a choice.

            May threw her Poké Ball first, shouting the Pokémon's species as it came out.  "Go!  Torchic!"

            I followed suit, but I had gotten a hunch that there were different Pokémon in each ball.  "Go!  Mudkip!"

            It seemed like Amara knew her way around a Poké Ball.  "Go!  Treecko!"

            "Use their attacks, help me **_please!_"  Prof. Birch was nearly up a tree as he shouted to us three.**

            I noticed that there are two attacks for Mudkip: Growl and Tackle.  Two Tackles made a Poochyena faint, while the girls cleaned up the rest.

            "Phew...I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped.  You all saved me.  Thanks a lot!  Oh?"  My dad looked at the two girls.  "Hi, you must be the other two trainers!  This is not the place to chat, so come by my Pokémon Lab later, okay?"  The walk there was mostly silent, except Amara and May introduced themselves.  I opened the door to go in after Dad, Amara and May followed me.  "So, Amara and May, I've heard so much about you from your families."  He turned to me, and motioned for me to come over here.  "All of you don't have you own Pokémon yet.  But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!  Great families, great potential!"  I smiled at Dad; I was finally going to be an official trainer!  "As my thanks, take the Pokémon that you used to save me with."  I turned towards the girls, still smiling broadly.  "While you're at it, why not give your partners a nickname?"

            May was the first to speak; I thought I'd be the first to talk.  "Mine's going to be Yugi!"

            _What name would fit this Mudkip's brave nature?  Oh, I got it!_  "Nice name, but this Mudkip's name is going to be: Malik!"

            Amara just laughed, why is she **_so_ confusing half the time?!  "Really good names; they match the names you have!  He's Ryou, this Treecko is!"  She went back to laughing, while the Treecko looked like it sweat dropped and gave a modest 'why me?' look.  She stopped suddenly, looking at us.  "Can I tag along with you two?  I'm feeling lucky with Pokémon, but I can't find my way out of a paper bag!"  Ryou smiled at that, loving the praise he got, but flinched at the last part.**

            It was very quiet on the way through Route 101 to Odale Town; I was getting into plenty more wild battles than the others did.  May kept on saying 'I'm sorry' before she knocked out a wild Pokémon.  She really does stick to her dreams; I'll give her that!  "I just want to be friends with them..."

            I saw a weird look coming from Amara directed at May.  "But self-defense doesn't mean that you hate them, and just look at your Yugi now!"  Amara was right, Yugi had grown to lv.8!  You know, I checked on Malik, sure enough, he was at lv.8 also, and had learned the Mud-Slap attack at lv.6.

            As we walked into Oldale town, a person wearing an apron asked us to come with her.  "I work for a Pokémon Mart, and we have useful items for you trainers.  Here, I'd like you to have this for a promotion!"  She handed out a Potion to Amara, May, and myself.  "You can always find where we are in a city or town, just look for the blue roof!"

            "Where to now?  I'm eager to get some Pokémon and do sight-seeing done!"  Amara was a bit strange by contradicting herself, but she had her perks, like a warm personality to both May and me.

            "Come on, let's go to Petalburg City so we can see May's dad!"  I was **_so_** ready to get going, but I think May had other plans.

            "Um, why not go to the Pokémon Center first...Yugi looks like he's going to faint, as do Malik and Ryou."  You know, that's a better idea; we wouldn't like it if our pals fainted!

            After we had gotten our Pokémon healed, I had a great idea.  "I think we should battle on Route 103, who wants to come?"

            Both Amara and May raised their hands; they were both smiling like idiots.  "I do, I do!"  I had the idea that May was actually starting to get used to the idea of battling wild Pokémon, and wanted to prove it!

            Amara cracked her own knuckles.  "Fine with me, I'll take on May and Brendan as a warm-up."

            Amara looked too smug for me to just stand there, so I decided to put a damper on her ego.  "Bring it on Amara, I'll show you!"  Both May and me dragged Amara off to Route 103, not wanting to hang out with a weirdo unless we could beat some manners into her ego!

            May was a few centimeters away from my face.  "Oh, come on Brendan, Amara challenged me first!"

            "Ooh, a fight between the higher levels!  I want to battle the winner!"

            I sweat dropped at that comment.  _That's not good to be provoked like that!  "Let's do janken to see who gets to battle who they want to, then the winner goes from there."_

            She backed off and smiled.  "That's fine with me, Brendan."

            I won, not surprisingly.  "You'd better be ready to lose, May!  Show Yugi who's better, Malik!"

            "Yugi, my friend, let's go forth and win!"  Malik easily won the battle in just 3 full turns.  "Wow!  That's great!  Brendan, you're pretty good!"  I got ¥300 and Malik grew to lv.9!

            "I told you so, May!  Now, I'll take you on, Amara!"  I was beaming, but on the inside I wasn't letting the win get to my head.

            "Be careful Ryou, Brendan's a good trainer!"  Another 3 full turns, and Ryou fainted, I won another ¥300 because of Malik's skills.  My current wallet had ¥3600 in it, I felt cool.

            Amara was very shocked.  "I-I-I don't believe it!  Why'd I lose after getting my Pokémon all worked up?!  I'm extremely sorry, Ryou!"

            I had a bright idea, which seemed to go well with everyone.  "Hey, let's all go back to my dad's lab to get a Pokédex."

            "But let's heal our out-cold pals first, Brendan.  I never should've lost..."  Amara was muttering the last part under her own breath, but I heard her.

            At the lab, Prof. Birch checked on our Pokémon's friendliness.  "Hmm...All of your Pokémon like you through the short time they've been with you.  I want you to have one Pokédex and 5 Poké Balls each."  Soon after we said goodbye to my Dad, May's mom had a gift for her: running shoes.

            I watched as she slipped on the shoes, she was smiling.  It's too bad that Amara had to ruin the moment.  "Maybe you can keep up with us now!"

            I glared at her.  "Amara, don't push your luck now, you just lost to me at Route 103 ten minutes ago."  May was giggling at Amara, and so I spoke up again.  "Please don't provoke the crazy trainer, I'd hate to see you lose again."

            May perked up, and stopped glaring or giggling.  "I want to get some new friends on the road to dad's gym!"  I saw her point as she pointed to her belt, which had Yugi's Poké Ball, and the rest were empty.

            _Frankly, we're all in the same boat!_  "Yeah, I think that these Pokédexes should be used well.  And the more Pokémon we have, the better our luck will be!"  When I finished, Amara was eager to get going again by the look on her face.

            "Huh, will you look at that?"  At the sight of a hardy lv.2 Zigzagoon, I told Malik to do one Tackle, and then caught the Pokémon easily.  The Pokédex beeped and the data for Zigzagoon was added.  ~#012 Tiny Raccoon Pokémon; HT:1'04", WT: 38.6 lbs.  'The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly.  It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings.  This Pokémon may play dead to fool foes in battle.'~  "Hey, Kiara...What are you holding?  Is that a Berry, or something else?"

            Sometimes the strange info that Amara had in her mind was useful!  "It looks like the ability that all Zigzagoon have just kicked in, you never know if its good for battle, or something else...A free Potion, somebody must've dropped it."

            _I **am** not going to be outdone!_  "You know, Yugi's Blaze will go on if he's in the red HP wise."  I guessed reading those textbooks helped.

            A little while later, I caught a bashful lv.2 Wurmple without an attack by Malik or Kiara.  Another beep, and the data for Wurmple was added.  ~#014 Worm Pokémon; HT: 1'00", WT: 7.9 lbs.  'Wurmple is targeted by Taillow as prey.  This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator.  It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes.'~  "Haga, you going to help me around the world of Pokémon?  Huh, hey put me down!  I **_just_ got started here..."**

            "Let's just go to your dad's gym, okay May?  We'll have to bring Brendan any way we can!"  The two girls were practically dragging me towards Oldale Town.

            "Oh yeah, Dad wanted me to check on what Pokémon are on Route 103, I'll race you there May!"  I started running a bit too quickly around and knocked out a Wingull using Malik.  "Oh no, I wanted a Wingull!"  I was a bit more cautious when the next Pokémon appeared, which was a lv.3 mild Poochyena, which I caught in no time at all.  ~#010 Bite Pokémon; HT: 1'08", WT: 30.0 lbs.  'Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything.  A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body.  This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out.~  "Another catch, I'll call him Kouga!"

            When we both got back Amara came out of the Mart with 4 more Poké Balls for himself.  "Hey, the guy who was sketching is done, we can go to Route 102 now!"

            "Finally, I can go show my dad Yugi and I think he'll be proud!  Will you follow me?"

            While May was leading the way, we passed by a young trainer whose ID card read 'Youngster: Calvin'.  He ran up to me, the glint of a possible battle showing in his eyes.  "If you have Pokémon with you, then you're an official Pokémon trainer!  You can't say no to my challenge!"  He sent out a lv.5 Zigzagoon, while I sent out Kouga to do battle!  Midway, I switched Pokémon wisely, and ended up with Malik delivering the final blow!  "Argh, I lost...I should have trained mine more..."  I won ¥80, all of my other Pokémon reached lv.3 if they weren't there already, and as we went past him, Calvin called out to me.  "Listen you.  If you're strong, you should have told me before!"

            _Uh-oh, my pals look like they're going to faint!_  "I'm so sorry, I don't want my pals fainting!"

            Much to my surprise, Amara nodded.  "My cousin feels the same way.  He's got a cool Pokémon, and I'm going to beat him in the race to be the Pokémon League!"

            We walked a little further, and I was caught off guard as another trainer ran up to me!  His ID card read 'Bug Catcher: Rick'.  "Hahah!  Our eyes met!  I'll take you on with my bug Pokémon!"  And he sent out a lv.4 Wurmple, while I sent out Kiara this time.  After that, Kiara grew to lv.4!  Rick was sending out another Wurmple at lv.4, so I stuck with her.  When Kiara reached the red bar, I switched to Haga, and quickly finished off Rick.  "Ow!  Down and out!"  I smirked after getting ¥64.

            We walked on, seeing another Youngster by the name of Allen.  "Did you just become a trainer?  We're both beginners!"  He sent out a lv.5 Poochyena, and I sent out Haga to counter.  It wasn't long before I switched to Kiara for a counterattack!  Haga grew to lv.4 as a result of the first faint, and I'm letting Kouga take care of his lv.3 Taillow, but I switched to Kiara once more to finish the job!  Kiara grew to lv.5 and learned Tail Whip, while Kouga reached lv.4.  "I called you because I thought I could beat you..."  I got 48 more ¥ because of the win.

            Nearby, I saw two Berry trees, so I picked two Oran and two Pecha Berries, and planted one of each.  "It's weird seeing a trainer like you planting flowers..."  Amara was on the verge of laughter.

            May turned around to her, a little irked.  "What's so wrong about conserving nature?  Oh, we should be going to Petalburg City!"

            I was a bit afraid to go towards the next trainer, when I saw a Potion and made a run for it!  But when I was heading back to the others, that's when Lass: Tiana saw me!  "I'm going to keep winning and become the best trainer.  Help me further my career!"  She sent out a lv.4 Zigzagoon, while I let Koga take charge.  She grew to lv.5 and learned Howl.  Tiana sent out another lv.4 Zigzagoon, while I sent Haga out, and then switched to Kiara to finish the Pokémon off!  "I ended up furthering your career..."

            I got ¥64 again, I love how my own Pokémon battle!  "It's right over there, guys..."  May went to the Pokémon Center, while we are taking in the sights, which included a whole bunch of Pokémon lovers.  We were dragged away by the arms by May after she saw us talking to them.  "This way to the gym, get ready to meet my dad."

            Amara pulled her arm away, rubbing it slightly.  "I know that I can move on my own, thanks.  You've got a strong grip, though!"  I didn't comment, but I followed after May patiently.

            "Dad, these are my friends!  Meet Amara Stone and Brendan Birch.  This is my dad, Norman."

            "Nice to meet your friends May...Hm?  So you're all finished moving in?"

            "Yes dad, mom and I are all set!"

            Norman looked a little shocked at how all three of us got here.  "I'm surprised that you didn't need a map to find your way, it must have been hard."

            Amara cleared her throat.  "On the contrary, Mr. Earth."  What's Amara going to say now?  "May led us here without stopping, unless you count the Pokémon battles we've been through."

            "Oh, I see.  You're all with your Pokémon.  Hm, then I guess you're going to become a trainer like me, right?"

            "Yes, we plan to!"  It's weird; Amara and I are a little scary sometimes.

            Norman's straight face turned into a warm smile.  "That's great news!  I'll be looking forward to it!"

            Just then, a young, pale boy stepped in, looking out of breath and nervous.  "Um...I...I'd like to get a Pokémon, please..."

            I was shocked at how sick the boy looked, but the Gym leader didn't look shocked for long.  "Hm?  You're...Uh...Oh, right.  You're Wally, right?"

            The sickly boy nodded.  "I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town.  I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokémon along."  If possible, Wally looked even sadder.  "But I've never caught a Pokémon before.  I don't know how..."

            Norman thought about the situation before replying.  "Hm, I see."  He then turned to face **_me_, of all the trainers in the room!  "Brendan, you heard that, right?"  I nodded once.  "Go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a Pokémon.  Wally, here, I'll loan you one of my Pokémon."**

            Norman handed over a Poké Ball with a lv.7 Zigzagoon, making Wally smile brightly.  "Oh, wow!  A Pokémon!"

            "Hm, I'll give you a Poké Ball, too.  Go for it!"

            Wally looked like he was going to fall over out of joy.  "Oh, wow!  Thank you!  Brendan...Would you really come with me?"

            "Of course I will, see you after I help Wally out, don't worry, we'll be fast!"  _I've never taught anyone how to catch a Pokémon before, but there's a first time for everything!_

            I walked out of the gym and we went to Route 102.  As soon as we went into the tall grass, he looked in a few directions, and then turned to me.  "Brendan...Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?"

            I smiled, messing with his dark, dirty-looking green hair.  "Yes, they do, Wally.  You've got the right idea there!"

            "Ok...Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly...Whoa!" After two attacks on a lv.5 Ralts, he asked me a question.  "Brendan, you throw a Poké Ball now, right?"

            "Yes, you do!"  I went into trainer mode, answering his questions quickly and confidently.

            "I'll do my best, then."  His face looked overjoyed, as the wild Ralts didn't make any attempt to break free of the ball.  "I did it...It's my...My Pokémon!  Brendan, thank you!  Let's go back to the gym!"

            A short walk later, and May's dad was curious on how it went.  "So, did it work out?"

            "Thank you, yes, it did.  Here's your Pokémon back.  Brendan, thank you for coming along with me.  You two are why I was able to catch my Pokémon.  I promise I'll take really good care of it."  Wally looked shocked all of a sudden.  "Oh!  My mom's waiting for me, so I have to go!  Bye Brendan!"  I waved as he went out the gym doors.

            "Now...May, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advice.  Head for Rustboro City Beyond this town.  There, you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne."  I nodded, feeling great.  "After her, go on to other Pokémon gyms and defeat their leaders.  Collect Badges from them, understood?"

            "Yes, I will!"  I was funny how we all replied at the same time, I had nearly forgotten about Amara and May.

            "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader too.  We'll battle one day, I'm sure.  But that's only after you become stronger.  I'll battle anyone who has four Gym Badges!"  With that, he looked out the window.  "Oh, it's late.  You should rest here for the night, May, and your friends are welcome to stay here too."  I yawned, he was right!

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Ah, I feel better after getting that off my nerves, doing a playing guide that's a rpg is understandable!

(Brendan) Why aren't you going in alphabetical order, Shina?  I'm confused!

(Shina) Brendan, I'm doing the game titles alphabetically!  Otherwise, you'd be going second anyway!

(Brendan) Right, I understand.  I want to challenge Roxanne, so please r&r to get it over with!  My intro's done and over with!


	3. Amara's Intro

**Hoenn Adventures**

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: I didn't make any of the Pokémon games, that respect goes to the GAME FREAK team from Nintendo.  However, crazytomboy1 (that's me, Shina) does own the strange trainer Amara (who happens to lie about some things on an occasional basis).  PG-13 for the language sometimes.  Sorry about the wait, now here's the fic!  Oh, I love playing games like this one!  May's pov chapters feature the Ruby game, Brendan's pov chapters feature the Sapphire game, and Amara's pov chapters feature the familiar antics of Team Rocket for old school fans.

(Shina) As Prof. Birch says: 'Let your journey unfold', or something like that...I'm using English Pokémon names, although the nicknames are reflective on how I act and play.  Note: Game spoilers, and Pokédex attempts for Amara's pov. *sweat drop* I'm not a cheater, but I do like to be inventive!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Amara'**s Intro****

Author's Narration: The semi-withdrawn girl Amara was at her cousin's house in Mossdeep City, flipping through TV channels, finally stopping on the show for new trainers.  Her bright green hair drying, she was in her gray jumpsuit with the multiple Poké Balls on it, her two-toned blue running shoes by the door.

            As the program ended, I turned around to ask my cousin something.  "Cousin Steven, will you fly me to Littleroot Town today?  I want to become a Pokémon trainer, so I will be skilled enough to take you on!"

            My Cousin would always melt under my cute pleading, but it was also a fact of if he would like to see me do the same.  His silver hair caused him to be one of the most handsome trainers in Mossdeep City by Tate and Liza's perspective.  "All right, Amara...Make sure you have everything you think you'll need."

            "Thanks ever so much, Cousin.  I'll be outside in 5 minutes!"  I checked my green watch, which read 9:00 AM.

            I got my bag, camping gear, and stuck in a Potion without hesitation.  I barely made the deadline I set for myself.  I ran outside, seeing him stroking Skarmory's head.  "Well, you are punctual, it seems to run in the Stone family."  He was joking around as anyone would with his or her family; I think we have the same sense of humor though.

            "If we landed a little bit into Route 101, I won't mind at all!"

            He nodded, and then he climbed onto his Skarmory.  "You should hang on tight onto me!"  I did as my cousin asked, and I what I saw took my breath away in a good sense!  I was a bit disappointed when we landed on Route 101.  "Now you're on your own, little cousin.  I hope to see you later!"

            _Oh great, just great..._  "Bye Steven, be careful!"  I doubted that he heard me, but when he was out of sight, I went southwards, after seeing a man in a white coat writing some things down about Wurmple.  I didn't pay any attention to him; I was looking for Professor. Birch.  As I was walking towards the lab, a boy with white hair bumped into me, wearing half black, half red with a bit of tan.  _Wow, what a cool bag he has, is it a knapsack?  "Ouch...Oh, I'm sorry!"  __I couldn't seem to pull away from his eyes, he looked like Steven that way, but then again...The look that says 'are you a boy or girl' happened!_

            "Are you ok?  I'm Brendan Birch, by the way.  Who are you?"

            _One at a time, please...I'll let you know the real me though, you look rushed!_  I hate Q&A's but I smiled at him anyway.  "I'm Amara Stone, a girl who just happens to be looking for your dad."  I paused, looking at him.  "If you're in a hurry, I'm not holding you back!"

            I watched as he paled.  "Right!  Lab, see you later Amara!"

            As he bolted out in the lab's direction, I had just remembered about one thing in which made me groan loudly.  "The map!"  I smacked my face, and followed the fast boy, walking with my face towards the ground towards the general direction Brendan had headed, bumping into another person.  "Sorry about that, I should be more aware of where I'm going!  You're the second person I've bumped into on the way here...I'm Amara Stone, and I just got to Littleroot."  This time, it was a girl who reminded me of the person who dared me to cross-dress, which wasn't a good memory, but I got that person back.  _Ack, the look again!_  "What's with that look?!  It's plain to see that I'm a guy, so what if you can't tell?"  _I usually lie when I don't like the situation I was in.  Frankly, it made people who found out question if I was girl or a boy, and my preferences.  I don't know about that, but I've thinking both!  Oh no, I've scared her..._

            "I-I didn't know, I'm very sorry...I'm May Earth."

            She had stopped stuttering, that was good!  "I'm sorry that I've been rambling again.  No offense, okay?"  I followed after Brendan a few minutes later, going into the lab after a confused May passes me by.  _What's with her?_

            I just saw Brendan talking to himself; he does that as much as I would, **_maybe._**  "Come to think of it, I should check Route 101..."

            I smiled, and he jumped up as soon as I remarked.  "Oh, thanks for narrowing down the area I have to search in!"  I snickered at him; he looked so cute!

            The lab assistant looked up at us.  "If you don't mind me interrupting this picturesque fluff, but who screamed?"

            I watched as Brendan paled greatly.  "Dad!"

            "The Professor!"  It was weird that we shouted at the same time, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Route 101.  We must have passed by May when we got there.

            But lo and behold, there was Prof. Birch running like mad with three Poochyena chasing him!  "H-help me!  Hello!  You over there!  Please!  Help!  In my bag!  There's 3 Poké Balls!"  May took the center ball, Brendan snatched the one on the right, leaving me to take the left ball, and I didn't care which Pokémon I got, as long as it looked cool.

            "Go!  Torchic!"

            "Go!  Mudkip!"

            I smirked, the Poochyena are going to regret chasing Prof. Birch around.  "Go!  Treecko!"

            "Use their attacks, help me **_please!_"  Prof. Birch was nearly up a tree as he shouted to us three.**

            I noticed that there are two attacks for Treecko: Leer and Pound.  Two pounds made the wild Pokémon I was facing faint; Brendan and May must've been born trainers!

            "Phew...I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped.  You all saved me.  Thanks a lot!  Oh?"  He saw right through my charade, I was just glad I didn't get another look.  "Hi, you must be the other two trainers!  This is not the place to chat, so come by my Pokémon Lab later, okay?"  While we followed Prof. Birch, I introduced myself to him, May did the same.  "So, Amara and May, I've heard so much about you from your families."  He then included his own son in the talk.  "All of you don't have your own Pokémon yet.  But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!  Great families, great potential!  As my thanks, take the Pokémon that you used to save me with."  I was grinning from ear to ear, and when I looked at Brendan and May, they had on similar grins.  "While you're at it, why not give your partners a nickname?"

            May quipped up, petting the Torchic and smiling.  "Mine's going to be Yugi!"

            I could see the wheels turning in Brendan's head as he looked for a suitable nickname for his buddy.  "Nice name, but this Mudkip's name is going to be: Malik!"

            _This Treecko is special, even though he's modest; I can see him besting Cousin Steven!_  "Really good names; they match the names you have!  He's Ryou, this Treeko is!"  I laughed again, and then it hit me.  _I didn't bring a map, damnit!  "Can I tag along with you two?  I'm feeling lucky with Pokémon, but I can't find my way out of a paper bag!"  I think I said something wrong, because Ryou flinched at the last part._

            It was very quiet on the way through Route 101 to Odale Town; I was getting into plenty more wild battles than the others did.  May kept on saying 'I'm sorry' before she knocked out a wild Pokémon.  Why she does that is beyond me, but maybe she's never been in karate class!  "I just want to be friends with them..."

            _Yup, she's never taken karate!_  "But self-defense doesn't mean that you hate them, and just look at your Yugi now!"  I was right; Yugi had grown to lv.8!  Ryou had been growing just as fast, learning the grass move Absorb at lv.6, and was also at lv.8 himself.

            As we walked into Oldale town, a person wearing an apron asked us to come with her.  "I work for a Pokémon Mart, and we have useful items for you trainers.  Here, I'd like you to have this for a promotion!"  She handed out a Potion to Brendan, May, and finally to me.  "You can always find where we are in a city or town, just look for the blue roof!"

            "Where to now?  I'm eager to get some Pokémon and do sight-seeing done!"  I may seem a bit strange by contradicting myself, but I have my perks, like a warm personality to both Brendan and May.

            "Come on, let's go to Petalburg City so we can see May's dad!"  Brendan was right, I wanted to go see May's dad instead of staying here.

            May had a very pressing matter, which made him look over there as I was being blocked by some guy sketching, **_damnit!_  "Um, why not go to the Pokémon Center first...Yugi looks like he's going to faint, as do Malik and Ryou."**

            After we had gotten our Pokémon healed, Brendan had a great idea.  "I think we should battle on Route 103, who wants to come?"

            Both May and I raised our hands, we were both smiling like idiots.  "I do, I do!"  I was actually starting to get used to the idea of battling wild Pokémon, and wanted to prove it!

            I cracked my knuckles; I know that I'm also looking smug.  "Fine with me, I'll take on May and Brendan as a warm-up."

            They had irked looks on their faces, which made me feel like I should've stayed quiet.  "Bring it on Amara, I'll show you!"  Both Brendan and May dragged me off to Route 103, not hearing my complaints!

            May again, this time, she was nearly bumping noses with Brendan.  "Oh, come on Brendan, Amara challenged me first!"

            I smiled broadly.  "Ooh, a fight between the higher levels!  I want to battle the winner!"

            Brendan sweat dropped at that comment.  "Let's do janken to see who gets to battle who they want to, then the winner goes from there."

            "That's fine with me, Brendan."  Brendan was the winner!  "You'd better be ready to lose, Amara!  Show Amara not to make me mad, Malik!"

            "Funny, that's my line...Ryou, will you be nice after the battle?  No pressure at all for you!"  Ryou easily won the battle in just 3 full turns.  

            Brendan looked like he was going to fall over if the wind blew.  "There's something weird going on with this picture!"  I got ¥300 and Ryou grew to lv.9!

            "I told you so, Brendan!  Now, I'll take you on, May!"  I had won one battle, but I knew that it was going to be hard taking on the type advantage.

            The white-haired boy was cheering for May.  "Be careful Yugi, Amara's a good trainer!"  Another 3 full turns, and Yugi fainted, I won another ¥300 because of Ryou's skills.  My current wallet had ¥3600 in it.

            May was very shocked.  "Oh no, Yugi!  Are you ok?!"

            Brendan spoke up, before anyone could complain or put their foot into their mouth.  "Hey, let's all go back to my dad's lab to get a Pokédex."

            "And heal your out-cold pals, Brendan.  You never should've lost..."  I was muttering the last part under my own breath, but I doubt they heard me.

            At the lab, Prof. Birch checked on our Pokémon's friendliness.  "Hmm...All of your Pokémon like you through the short time they've been with you.  I want you to have one Pokédex and 5 Poké Balls each."  Soon after we said goodbye to the Prof., May's mom had a gift for her: running shoes.

            I noticed that Brendan had his own pair on.  "Maybe you can keep up with us now!"

            "Amara, don't you have a life outside of teasing?"  Why can't these kids take a joke simply as a joke?

            Brendan was chuckling at May, and I spoke up, I have **_some_** manners!  "Hey, that's not very polite, Brendan!"

            "I want to get some new friends on the road to dad's gym!"  She was pointing to her belt, which had Yugi's Poké Ball, and the rest were empty.

            "Yeah, I think that these Pokédexes should be used well.  And the more Pokémon we have, the better our luck will be!"  I was eager to get going again by the fact that they were both correct.

            "Hey, Pokémon alert!!"  At the sight of a sassy lv.3 Zigzagoon, I told Ryou to do one Pound, and then caught the Pokémon easily.  The Pokédex beeped and the data for Zigzagoon was added.  ~#012 Tiny Raccoon Pokémon; HT: 1'04", WT: 38.6 lbs.  'Zigzagoon is a Pokémon to rarely go in a straight path.  It is attracted to preschools because of the children's messy drawings.'~

            "Hey, Choten...What are you holding?  It looks like the ability that all Zigzagoon have just kicked in, you never know if its good for battle, or something else...A free Potion, somebody must've dropped it."

            "You know, Yugi's Blaze will go on if he's in the red HP wise."  Brendan also knew his way around the Pokémon world, but through textbooks only, lucky guy!  I hate academics...

A little while later, I caught a timid lv.3 Wurmple without an attack by Ryou or Choten.  Another beep, and the data for Wurmple was added.  ~#014 Worm Pokémon; HT: 1'00", WT: 7.9 lbs.  'This Pokémon has known to be one of the fastest to evolve in Hoenn.  Wurmple has been found in abundance in forests and old tree houses.'~  "Saori, will you say 'hi' to Ryou?  Hey, why can't we stay to catch more Pokémon?  I just got started here, darn it all!"

            "Let's just go to your dad's place, okay?"  Brendan and May were practically dragging me towards Oldale Town.

            "Oh yeah, dad wanted me to check on what Pokémon are on Route 103, I'll race you there, Amara!"  Brendan started running a bit too quickly around and he knocked out a Wingull using Malik.

            I know I've watched my Cousin too much, because I could catch Pokémon with no problems!  I caught the lv.3 lax Poochyena in no time at all.  ~#010 Bite Pokémon; HT: 1'08", WT: 30.0 lbs.  'Poochyena will take a bite at anything that moves.  This Pokémon's teeth will leave a mark in a rock two months after it's birth.'~  "I'll call this guy Hiroto!"

            When we both got back, May was still in the Pokémon Center.  I went to the Mart with 4 more Poké Balls for myself for ¥800.  I walked out, and noticed that Pokémaniac was standing in the center of the town.  "Hey, the guy who was sketching is done, we can go to Route 102 now!"

            "Finally, I can go show dad Yugi and I think he'll be proud!  Will you follow me?"  Like I have a map, we need to follow you!

            While May was leading the way, I passed by a young trainer whose ID card read 'Youngster: Calvin'.  He ran up to me, the glint of a possible battle showing in his eyes.  "If you have Pokémon with you, then you're an official Pokémon trainer!  You can't say no to my challenge!"  He sent out a lv.5 Zigzagoon, while I sent out Hiroto to do battle!  Midway, I switched Pokémon wisely, and ended up with Ryou delivering the final blow!  "Argh, I lost...I should have trained mine more..."  I won ¥80, all of my other Pokémon reached lv.3 if they weren't there already, and as we went past him, Calvin called out to me.  "Listen you.  If you're strong, you should have told me before!"

            I remembered that my Pokémon were hurt pretty badly, and ran back to the Pokémon Center to take care of that problem, and studied the map there.  I would've burned rubber if I'd brought my bike with me, but that wasn't the case.  "Sorry, I don't like my buddies getting out of action, you know what I'm saying?"

            We walked a little further, and I was caught off guard as another trainer ran up to me!  His ID card read 'Bug Catcher: Rick'.  "Hahah!  Our eyes met!  I'll take you on with my bug Pokémon!"  And he sent out a lv.4 Wurmple, while I sent out Choten this time.  After that, Choten grew to lv.4!  Rick was sending out another Wurmple at lv.4, so I stuck with him.  When Choten reached the red bar, I switched to Saori, and quickly finished off Rick.  "Ow!  Down and out!"  I smiled after getting ¥64.

            We walked on, seeing another Youngster by the name of Allen.  "Did you just become a trainer?  We're both beginners!"  He sent out a lv.5 Poochyena, and I sent out Saori to counter.  It wasn't long before I switched to Choten for a counterattack!  Saori grew to lv.4 as a result of the first faint, and I'm letting Hiroto take care of his lv.3 Taillow, but I switched to Choten once more to finish the job!  Choten grew to lv.5 and learned Tail Whip, while Hiroto reached lv.4.  "I called you because I thought I could beat you..."  I got 48 more ¥ because of the win.

            Nearby, I saw two Berry trees, so I picked two Oran and two Pecha Berries, and planted one of each.  _I'm keeping my mouth shut this time..._

            May was helping me cover up the Pecha Berry when she spoke up.  "Oh, we should be going to Petalburg City!"  I was a bit afraid to go towards the next trainer, when I saw a Potion and made a run for it!

            When I was heading back to the others, that's when Lass: Tiana saw me!  "I'm going to keep winning and become the best trainer.  Help me further my career!"  She sent out a lv.4 Zigzagoon, while I let Hiroto take charge.  He grew to lv.5 and learned Howl.  Tiana sent out another lv.4 Zigzagoon, while I sent Saori out, then switched to Choten to finish the Pokémon off!  "I ended up furthering your career..."

            I got ¥64 again, I love how my own Pokémon battle!  May stopped just as we reached the town's outskirts, it was **_huge!_**  "It's right over there, guys..."  I ran over to the Pokémon Center, with May hot at my heels.  When I went over to where Brendan was, I was practically bombarded my Pokémon fans!  May to the rescue, that's superb timing...  "This way to the gym, get ready to meet my Dad."

            _Huh?  Let go of **my arm!**_  I had to rub it slightly to promote circulation there again.  "I know that I can move on my own, thanks.  You've got a strong grip, though!"  Brendan didn't comment, but he followed after May, next to me.

            "Dad, these are my friends!  Meet Amara Stone and Brendan Birch.  This is my dad, Norman."

            "Nice to meet your friends May...Hm?  So you're all finished moving in?"

            "Yes Dad, Mom and I are all set!"

            "I'm surprised that you didn't need a map to find your way, it must have been hard."

            I cleared my throat cautiously.  "On the contrary, Mr. Earth.  May led us here without stopping, unless you count the Pokémon battles we've been through."

            "Oh, I see.  You're all with your Pokémon.  Hm, then I guess you're going to become a trainer like me, right?"

            "Yes, we plan to!"  It's weird; Brendan and I can be a little scary sometimes.

            The Gym Leader's straight face turned into a warm smile.  "That's great news!  I'll be looking forward to it!"

            Just then, a young, pale boy stepped in, looking out of breath and nervous.  "Um...I...I'd like to get a Pokémon, please..."

            Norman didn't look shocked for long.  "Hm?  You're...Uh...Oh, right.  You're Wally, right?"

            The sickly boy nodded.  "I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town.  I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokémon along."  If possible, Wally looked even sadder.  "But I've never caught a Pokémon before.  I don't know how..."

            He looked thoughtful about the situation before replying.  "Hm, I see."  Norman then turned to face **_me_, of all the trainers in the room!  "Amara, you heard that, right?"  I nodded once.  "Go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a Pokémon.  Wally, here, I'll loan you one of my Pokémon."**

            Norman handed over a Poké Ball with a lv.7 Zigzagoon, making Wally smile brightly.  "Oh, wow!  A Pokémon!"

            "Hm, I'll give you a Poké Ball, too.  Go for it!"

            Wally looked like he was going to fall over out of joy.  "Oh, wow!  Thank you!  Amara...Would you really come with me?"

            "Of course I will, little guy!!  We'll come back successfully, ok?"  I walked out of the gym and we went to Route 102.

            As soon as we went into the tall grass, he looked in a few directions, and then turned to me.  "Amara...Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?"

            I patted the kid's shoulder.  "Yup, that's right, Wally.  You've got the right idea there!"

            "Ok...Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly...Whoa!" After two attacks on a lv.5 Ralts, he asked me a question.  "Amara, you throw a Poké Ball now, right?"

            "Yes, you do!"  I went into trainer mode, answering his questions quickly and confidently.

            "I'll do my best, then."  His face looked overjoyed, as the wild Ralts didn't make any attempt to break free of the ball.  "I did it...It's my...My Pokémon!  Amara, thank you!  Let's go back to the gym!"

            A short walk later, and May's dad was looking curious on how it went.  "So, did it work out?"

            "Thank you, yes, it did.  Here's your Pokémon back.  Amara, thank you for coming along with me.  You two are why I was able to catch my Pokémon.  I promise I'll take really good care of it."  Wally looked shocked all of a sudden.  "Oh!  My mom's waiting for me, so I have to go!  Bye Amara!"  I waved as he went out the gym doors.

            "Now..."

            May turned around fast.  "Yes, dad?"

            "May, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advice.  Head for Rustboro City Beyond this town.  There, you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne."  I nodded, feeling great.  "After her, go on to other Pokémon gyms and defeat their leaders.  Collect Badges from them, understood?"

            "Yes, I will!"  I was funny how we all replied at the same time, I had nearly forgotten about May and Brendan.

            "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader too.  We'll battle one day, I'm sure.  But that's only after you become stronger.  I'll battle anyone who has four Gym Badges!"  With that, he looked out the window.  "Oh, it's late.  You should rest here for the night, May, and your friends are welcome to stay here too."  I heard Brendan yawn, and my feet were stinging from all the walking I had done for today, it's a good thing May nodded 'yes'.

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Ah, I feel better after getting that off my nerves, doing a playing guide that's a rpg is understandable!

(Amara) Says you...You make me look so stupid, my Cousin would have a bone to pick with you, coward!

(Shina) Don't forget who's the author here, Amara.

(Amara) You're right, my intro's done.  I'm going to go soak my feet while the people go r&r the chapter, thank you very much!


End file.
